


Was du liebst

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Background Thiel/Boerne, Boernes POV, Deutsch | German, Episode Related, Episode: Gott ist auch nur ein Mensch, M/M, One Night Stands, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: Wollte er das?3. Türchen zumTatort und Polizeiruf-Adventskalender 2017





	Was du liebst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Dieses Ding hier war eine echt schwere Geburt ...  
> Aber das hat mich so, ja, gedrängt, dass das einfach aus meinem Kopf raus musste, und zwar schnell. Wahrscheinlich hätte man da mehr rausholen können, hätte ich mir mehr Zeit genommen, aber ich musste das einfach schleunigst aus dem Kopf kriegen, sonst wäre ich komplett verrückt geworden :D.
> 
> Hier also nichts Winterlich-Kuscheliges, wie es sich eigentlich für einen Adventskalender gehört, noch dazu am ersten Advent, sondern eben was ... ja ... Das halt :D.
> 
> Ein unglaublich großes Danke an CornChrunchie, ohne die diese Geschichte nicht so geworden wäre, wie sie ist. Danke für deine Unterstützung, alle deine Worte, sowohl für mich als auch für die beiden, dein Mutmachen und Aufbauen und deine Bestätigung! Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken! Deshalb ist das hier für dich <3.
> 
> Ach ja ... schließt an die Szene an, in der Boerne und G.O.D. sich an der Hotelbar treffen und G.O.D. aus dem Weinkeller zurückkommt. Ab da geht es hier aber anders weiter :). Und auch "danach" halte ich mich nicht wirklich an den Canon. Aber ... künstlerische Freiheit und so.
> 
> Euch allen einen schönen ersten Advent!

 

::--::--::--::--::

 

Als er Schritte hinter sich hörte, zog er seinen Kopf aus dem Spiegelkunstwerk zurück und drehte sich um. Der andere war schnell fündig geworden, wie es schien, da stand er schon mit der Weinflasche in der Hand, hob sie mit einem koketten Lächeln an und nickte dann in Richtung weg von hier.

„Komm“, sagte er nur und ging los, offensichtlich ganz selbstverständlich davon ausgehend, dass Boerne ihm schon folgen würde.

Und Boerne folgte auch, ganz selbstverständlich, nahm im Vorbeigehen noch schnell ein zweites Glas mit von der Theke und sah dann zu, dass er dem anderen hinterherkam.

Während er Gott mit etwas Abstand hinterherlief, dachte er daran, dass sie das jetzt wirklich klären mussten mit ihrem Kunstwerk. _Seinem_ Kunstwerk, genaugenommen, aber er wollte mal nicht so sein. Aber trotzdem, bei allem Respekt, er würde es nicht einfach so hinnehmen, dass der andere - Meister hin oder her - sich mit fremden, mit _seinen_ , Federn schmückte und er - Schüler hin oder her – am Ende vollständig hintenüber fiel.

Er war gerade dabei, in Richtung der Lounge und zu einer der kleinen Sitzgruppen abzubiegen, als er feststellte, dass Gott anscheinend gar nicht vorhatte, dort zu sitzen. Er war nämlich einfach weitergegangen, war schon schon bei der Treppe angekommen, die nach oben führte und hatte bereits die ersten Stufen genommen. Boerne stockte und blieb stehen. Was ...? Irgendwie kam er gerade nicht ganz mit. Oder vielleicht doch, aber nur noch nicht so richtig.

„Kommst du?“

Boerne hob den Kopf ein wenig und sah dem anderen ins Gesicht. Und der sah zurück, mit diesem Blick. Überheblich. Anzüglich. Provokant. Schon halb die Treppe oben. Dorthin, wo die Zimmer waren.  
Boerne wurde schlagartig heiß. Er atmete tief ein und spannte die Kiefer an. Natürlich hatte Gott nicht vorgehabt, sich gemütlich mit ihm hier hinzusetzen, wo jeder saß, einen Wein zu trinken und über Kunst zu reden. Das hätte er von Anfang an wissen müssen, zumindest in Betracht ziehen, nach allem, was er bisher schon mit dem anderen erlebt hatte.

In den Ärger über die eigene Naivität und Unaufmerksamkeit drängten sich Bilder. Von einem Hemd, das über Schultern gestreift wurde. Von zu wenig Abstand. Von einer Hand, die ihn näher zog und einer auf seinem Hintern.  
Und jetzt wartete der andere mit diesem Blick, dass er ihm aufs Zimmer folgte.

Adrenalin schoss ihm ins Blut. Ein heißes Kribbeln in den Bauch. Wollte er das? Das war kein öffentlicher Raum diesmal. Kein Schutz. Und Boerne konnte nur spekulieren, was diesem Blick diesmal folgen könnte.

Wollte er das?

Er dachte an Thiel, an dessen Reaktion im Institut, die „Doktorspiele“, seine Frage nach der gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht, seinen abschätzigen Blick. Boerne spürte, wie das Kribbeln sich mit einem anderen Gefühl vermischte, von ihm verdrängt wurde. Das war Enttäuschung. Schmerz. Wut. Er senkte den Blick. Thiel verstand gar nichts. Aussichtslos war das. Zum Verzweifeln.

Dann sah er wieder hoch.

Gott hingegen stellte ihm alles in Aussicht. Nur mit seinen Augen. Völlig kompromisslos waren diese Augen. Herausfordernd. Unergründlich. Fesselnd. Wie lange war es her, dass er zuletzt so angesehen wurde? So verwirrt wurde, nur von einem Blick? So einfach alles haben konnte? Und augenscheinlich selbst gewollt wurde?

Viel zu lange.

Er erwiderte den Blick des anderen und das Kribbeln war im selben Moment voll und ganz zurück. Boerne löste sich aus seiner Starre und schloss zu Gott auf. Weil er es wollte.

**

Sie saßen jeder in einer Ecke des Sofas, einander halb zugewandt, jeder ein Glas gefüllt mit Wein in der Hand, er in der rechten, der andere in der linken. Wie gespiegelt, dachte Boerne, außer, dass er selbst ein Bein über das andere geschlagen hatte und der andere seine leicht geöffnet. Sein Blick glitt wieder nach oben, in Gottes Gesicht. Der nahm gerade, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, einen großen Schluck Wein. Ein maßloser Verschwender, dachte Boerne, kein zurückhaltender Genießer, und das galt weit über das Trinken hinaus. Es galt für seine Arbeiten, die alles andere als reduziert und bescheiden waren. Groß und aufdringlich war seine Kunst, sehen sollte man sie und nie wieder vergessen. Werke für die Ewigkeit, geschaffen von Gott.

Gott. Der Schöpfer. Der Allmächtige. Unsterblich und Alles und Nichts. Der Herr. Der Meister. Begriffe, die der Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß, mit arroganter Nonchalance und unverrückbarer Überzeugung in den Augen seiner Bewunderer verkörperte. Durch seine Kunst, durch sein Wesen. Er nannte sich Gott. Er war Gott. Und er spielte mit diesen Begriffen, reizte sie aus, stolzierte an ihren Grenzen entlang und verschwand dahinter und zog sein fasziniertes Publikum mit sich.

Auch Boerne.

Er hatte schon gezogen, als er ihn weggedrückt hatte, mit der Hand gegen die Brust, in seinem Atelier, an ihrem ersten Tag. Er hatte eine Grenze gezogen und ihn trotzdem mitgerissen. Und er hatte gezogen, als sie gemeinsam im Institut gestanden hatten, viel mehr noch hatte er da gezogen, erst Boernes Blicke auf sich und dann sich selbst aus, und als der Stoff die Haut freigelegt hatte, nackt und muskulös, so dargeboten und so greifbar, da hatte es dann erst recht bei Boerne gezogen. Und er hatte sich ziehen lassen. Bis runter auf den Obduktionstisch. Weil das alles schon so lange her war oder weil ihn das faszinierte. Dieses Offensive. Die Dominanz. Endlich mal mehr als nur die immer gleichen subtilen Andeutungen oder leeren Versprechungen, die nur im Nichts verhallten und die immer ohne Folgen blieben, nicht einmal einen Kratzer als Erinnerung hinterließen, nicht einmal Ernüchterung. Endlich mal ein Echo. Endlich mal eine Aussicht. Endlich etwas spüren.

Gott war der Antagonist, den einer wie Boerne brauchte. Gleich und doch nicht gleich. Und Gott war einer, der sich nahm, was und wie viel er wollte, wann immer er wollte. Denn was für seine Arbeit galt, galt auch für alles andere: Maßlos leben, maßlos lieben. Keine halben Sachen.  
Jetzt wollte er Boerne. Und Boerne wollte ihn.

Also trank er ebenfalls einen Schluck, schaute zurück und hielt ihm stand, diesem Blick, der ihn zu durchbohren schien, auszuleuchten, bis in den letzten Winkel. Wahrscheinlich wusste der andere längst mehr über ihn als er selbst.

„Erzähl mir von dir.“ Gott stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und sah ihn neugierig an. „Wer bist du?“

Boerne schluckte den Wein hinunter und stellte sein Glas auf seinem Knie ab. Er wusste natürlich, was der andere jetzt hören wollte oder besser gesagt, was nicht, und trotzdem erzählte er genau das. Vielleicht, um die Kontrolle zu behalten, weil er das immer so machte, ganz automatisch, wenn Fragen tiefer gingen. Oder vielleicht, um mitzumachen in diesem Spiel, in dem es vielleicht nicht nur darum ging, Grenzen auszuloten und Konventionen zu brechen, sondern vor allem auch um die Reaktionen darauf. Und die sollte der andere bekommen.

„Das weißt du doch. Ich bin Rechtsmediziner. Professor für -“

Der andere schüttelte mit einem genervten Seufzen den Kopf.

„Doch nicht sowas. Ich will doch nicht wissen, was auf irgendwelchen Papieren oder Türschildern steht. Ich will wissen, wer du bist, verstehst du? Wie du tickst. Was du liebst. Wofür du brennst. Wofür du dein Leben riskieren würdest. Wovon du träumst. Was dir Angst macht.“

Boerne fixierte ihn einen Moment lang und schaute dann auf sein Glas. Das so ausgesprochen zu hören war dann doch nochmal was anderes. So offen konfrontiert zu werden mit Fragen, über die man es sonst tunlichst vermied, nachzudenken, weil man dann feststellen musste, dass es zu viel von dem gab, wovon man hoffnungslos träumte und zu wenig von dem, was man liebte. Er beobachtete die rote Flüssigkeit und dachte nicht darüber nach. Dachte stattdessen an ihr Kunstwerk, an die Knochen und die Kanister und den kurzen Moment absoluter Harmonie, als sie die rote Brühe in den Glassarg gegossen hatten.

„Also“, hakte der andere nach und er schaute wieder hoch. „Was liebst du?“

Der Ton war weich, aber fordernd, und Boerne dachte an dieses latent Gefährliche, das den anderen stets umgab und seinen fast schon erotischen Hang zum Tod. Und wie er im einen Moment wie ein Poet klingen konnte, sanft und weise, nur um einem gleich darauf ein schonungsloses „Verpiss dich” an den Kopf zu werfen. Undurchschaubar in der einen Sekunde, nackt in der nächsten.

Das war alles zu verwirrend. Zu widersprüchlich.

Zu anregend.

Sein Antagonist.

Boerne nippte langsam an seinem Glas. Sah dem anderen in die Augen. Beantwortete ihm seine Frage.

„Ich liebe Herausforderungen. Rätsel. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als Trivialität und Langeweile.“

Und ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen, trank er noch einmal.

„ _Des Lebens größte Krankheit ist die Langeweile_ “, zitierte Gott und lächelte.

„So ist es“, gab Boerne zurück.

 

„Und Abenteuer?“, fragte Gott nach langen Sekunden der Stille und mit einem Tonfall so aufreizend und neugierig wie sein Blick.

„Abenteuern sollte man nicht aus dem Weg gehen“, entgegnete Boerne, ebenfalls mit einer passenden Weisheit und viel ruhiger, als er sich fühlte.

Gott fixierte ihn. Dann stand er auf und nach zwei Schritten war er bei ihm. Boerne sah dabei zu, wie die fremde Hand nach seinem Glas griff, es zur Seite stellte und dann seine Hand nahm. Zog. Aber diesmal ließ Boerne sich nicht sofort ziehen, der Kontrolle wegen oder des Spiels, das wusste er nicht, jedenfalls brauchte es einen zweiten, bestimmteren Griff, um ihn mit Gott auf Augenhöhe zu bringen. Der andere war so nah, dass ihre Oberkörper sich berührten, regelrecht aufeinanderprallten, als Boerne mit einem Ruck vom Sofa gezogen wurde.  
Hastig atmete er aus und sein Gesicht glühte. Der andere hielt immer noch seine Hand fest. Und er spürte den Körper des anderen an seinem, die Muskeln, die er gestern nur gesehen hatte, wenngleich der andere auch da schon viel zu nah gewesen war. Gotts Unterleib drückte gegen seinen und warme Erregung floss in Boernes Schoß und flacher Atem aus seinem geöffneten Mund.

„Das gefällt mir“, sagte Gott ganz dicht an seinem Gesicht und lächelte dabei und Boerne fragte sich, ob er seine Einstellung zu Abenteuern damit meinte oder seine Reaktion auf den Körperkontakt. Möglicherweise meinte er sogar beides und wahrscheinlich war es sogar egal.

Seine Hand wurde losgelassen und stattdessen glitten zwei Hände über seine Arme zu seiner Brust. Dann unter sein Jackett. Und von dort zu seinen Schultern und weiter nach hinten, bis der Stoff von seinem Körper rutschte. Er ließ es geschehen.  
Als der andere anfing, sich sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, wie vor ein paar Stunden, nur mit noch weniger Abstand zwischen ihnen, da sackte Boernes Blick zum ersten Mal seit Langem weg von diesen Augen. Er sah nach unten, auf die Finger, die einen Knopf nach dem anderen lösten und die dabei immer wieder gegen ihn stießen. Mit voller Absicht.

Er blickte auf mehr und mehr Haut. Auf Haare. Auf jede kleine Welle bei jeder kleinen Regung. Er schaute, zu gleichen Teilen fasziniert und gelähmt und mit mehr Adrenalin in seinen Adern als Blut. Wann würde Gott die nächste Grenze überschreiten? Wann würde Gott sich nehmen, was er wollte und ihm geben, was er brauchte?

Das Hemd wurde vollends ausgezogen und im nächsten Augenblick waren die Finger an seiner eigenen Knopfleiste. Legten ihn jetzt frei. Stück für Stück. Und Boerne hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und seinen eigenen jagenden Herzschlag. Jetzt also. Jetzt fiel auch diese Grenze und er wusste, dass er diesmal nicht mitgezogen werden musste, sondern von ganz alleine fallen würde. Er war schon so lange nicht mehr berührt worden. Begehrt und gewollt. Schon gar nicht von einem Mann. Er musste die Augen schließen, weil ihn das Gefühl beinah überwältigte.

Er ließ sich sein Hemd ausziehen ohne hinzuschauen und dann griff der andere wieder nach seiner Hand und als er fremde Haut und fremde Haare, Muskeln und Hitze unter seiner Handfläche spürte, da war es so weit. Er fiel, gegen den anderen Körper, gegen Gott, der ihn abfing, auffing, seine einzige Hilfe war und seine Erlösung, schob seine Hände über seine Brust, seinen Rücken, presste seine Stirn gegen sein Gesicht und drängte näher, noch näher.

Jetzt war er selbst es, der zog und agierte und Reaktionen auslöste; ein Seufzen mit zurückgelegtem Kopf, ein Entgegenstrecken, ein Haltsuchen. Und Blicke, immer wieder Blicke, die zwischen zwei Wimpernschlägen all die Festigkeit verloren, die sie sonst auszeichneten, ihre Unerbittlichkeit einbüßten und ihre Macht.  
In diesen Sekunden hatte Boerne die Kontrolle über Gott, konnte über ihn bestimmen, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder selbst beherrscht zu werden, wenn eine Hand nach seinem Hintern griff und er gegen Härte gepresst wurde oder Zähne sich in seine Schulter gruben. Dann waren es seine Augenlider, die unruhig zuckten und sein Atem, der gestoßen seine Lungen verließ.

Und so ging es immer weiter, immer hin und her.

So öffneten sie sich gegenseitig ihre Hosen und so fassten sie sich an, so drängte Gott sie beide zum Bett und er den anderen zwischen seine Beine. Und jede Berührung dabei konkret, fest, entschlossen. Keine halben Sachen.

**

Und keine Küsse. Wenn man sich jenseits von Grenzen bewegte, war es wichtig, sich nicht zu verlieren. Damit man aus den Abenteuern, in die man sich stürzte, auch wieder unversehrt zurückkam. Oder zumindest lebendig.

Boerne stürzte. Und er war so lebendig.

Gott war über ihm, bewegte sich, auf ihm, in ihm, trieb ihn immer weiter an den Rand, an die nächste Grenze, die letzte.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Boerne mit einem Mann schlief, aber es war genauso entfesselnd und befreiend wie damals. Und Boerne wollte jetzt endgültig fallen.

Seine Finger griffen in Schweiß und Sehnen, er zog, zerrte und drückte und der andere stieß und schob, immer tiefer und weiter, bis die Lust von jedem Winkel seines Körpers in seinen Unterleib raste, nur um gleich darauf wieder zurück in die Peripherie zu schießen. Mit einer Wucht, die ihm schwarz vor Augen werden ließ. Welle um Welle schlug so durch seinen Körper, tränkte ihn und das Laken, und am Rande nahm er wahr, wie der andere noch einmal in ihn drang, wie er sich krümmte, wie sich Finger in seine Schulter krallten und sich schließlich eine Stirn schwer auf seine Brust legte.

**

Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinandergelegen hatten, wieder ruhig atmeten und diesseits aller Grenzen angekommen waren, jeder für sich, rappelte Boerne sich hoch. Er musste sich frischmachen, anziehen, zurück nach Hause. Er brauchte jetzt Ruhe. Das mit dem Kunstwerk konnten sie ein anderes Mal klären. Er wollte jetzt heim. Zurück eben. Richtig zurück.

Seine Füße hatten kaum den Boden berührt, da klingelte sein Telefon. Er stockte und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er das Geräusch einordnen konnte. Als wäre er doch noch nicht ganz da gewesen. Jetzt war er es. Mehr noch – oder schlimmer: Er dachte an Thiel. Wenn das jetzt Thiel war, dann …

Er atmete tief durch. Wenn das jetzt Thiel war ...

**

Natürlich war es Thiel.

Boerne versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, was im Grunde genommen Blödsinn war, denn erstens konnte Thiel egal sein, was er privat machte und zweitens merkte Thiel ja sowieso nichts.

Es war trotzdem schwer. Weil er hier nackt mitten in diesem fremden Zimmer stand, neben ihm auf dem Tisch sein halb ausgetrunkenes Glas, das ihn an vorher erinnerte, und weil er gerade eben genau das getan hatte, was Thiel ihm noch gar nicht lange her mit diesem feindlichen Blick unterstellt hatte. Und es war schwer, weil er Thiel vermisste.

Er brauchte nicht nur einen Antagonisten, einen, der ihm Widerworte gab und ihn, wenn es sein musste, abprallen ließ und auflaufen, sondern auch und vor allem einen Mitspieler. Einen, der ihn verstand und ihn immer wieder aufnahm. Und vor allem an. Einen wie Thiel.

Boerne hangelte sich durch das Telefonat und sehnte sich und riss sich zusammen und versuchte zu ignorieren, wie Gott ihn vom Bett aus dabei studierte. Mit seinen Blicken seinen Bewegungen folgte, von denen er wusste, dass sie fahrig waren in dem hilflosen Versuch, irgendwie seine Blöße zu bedecken und dass der andere genau beobachtete, wie er sich immer wieder verzweifelt an die Nasenwurzel griff und seine Augen zusammenpresste und wie gereizt er war, weil er so nackt war.

„Wer war das?“, fragte Gott ihn gerade heraus, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte. Boerne zuckte zusammen und sah den anderen einen Moment lang an, als wäre er überrascht, ihn hier vorzufinden. Es war aber auch wirklich alles sehr surreal gerade.

„Thiel. Das war Thiel.“ Er versuchte, unbeeindruckt zu klingen.

„Der Kommissar.“

„Genau der.“ Boerne lächelte so gelassen er konnte. Dann begann er, seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

„Einen Tag früher und ich hätte seine Frage mit Ja beantworten müssen.“

Boerne erstarrte mit einer Socke in der Hand und er drehte seinen Kopf Richtung Bett, von dem aus Gott ihn frech angrinste. Ihn schien diese Vorstellung ja sehr zu amüsieren. In Boerne hingegen zog sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Thiel herausfinden könnte, was er gerade eben getan hatte, alles zusammen. Aber er schluckte das Gefühl hinunter, sah den anderen an, lachte gezwungen und sagte leise: „Ja“. Dann drehte er sich wieder weg und fing an, sich anzuziehen. Thiel wartete auf ihn. Es gab eine neue Leiche. Da wartete Thiel auf ihn.

Er schlüpfte in Unterhose, Socken, Hose und Hemd und als er die Finger am letzten Knopf hatte, brach Gott die Stille, die die letzten Minuten geherrscht hatte und in der Boernes Sehnsucht nach Thiel allen Raum gehabt hatte, ihn noch mehr auszufüllen als ohnehin schon.

„Herausforderungen, Rätsel, Abenteuer … Und der Kommissar.“

Gott lächelte ihn an. Und Boerne stand erneut bewegungslos da, mit den Fingern am letzten Knopf seines schwarzen Hemdes und langsam verstehend, was der andere da gerade ausgesprochen hatte. _Dass_ er es ausgesprochen hatte. Seinen geheimsten Wunsch.

Und weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, sagte er erst einmal gar nichts, fasste erst sich und dann sein Jackett und als es nichts mehr zu tun gab sagte er nur: „Ich muss jetzt gehen“, und er lächelte knapp, ein Danke und eine Verabschiedung, und der andere lächelte zurück und nickte und ließ ihn gehen. Zur nächsten Herausforderung, dem nächsten Rätsel. Zu Thiel.

 

::--::--::--::--::

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Des Lebens größte Krankheit ist die Langeweile." Alfred Comte de Vigny
> 
> "Suche nicht das Abenteuer, aber gehe ihm nicht aus dem Weg." Fernöstliche Weisheit.


End file.
